Love is a Strong Word
by alexandramarie94
Summary: Times are tough after the Battle of Hogwarts. Relationships are tested and some are pushed to breaking end. Will the young couples really comprehend the meaning of love or is it just lust decieving them all along?
1. I Just Need Some Time

**Since this is the beginning of a new story I figure I should introduce myself briefly. This is my first FanFiction, but Harry Potter has always been a huge passion for me. I still have the books that I first began reading Harry Potter with when I was in second grade. :o That was a long time ago. Well for those who don't know me which is most of you, I'm Alex. I am a girl and I'm a sophmore in high school. Yes I know, I'm quite young and I still have a lot to learn, but I don't think I'm a bad writer. Of course that is just an opinion. Enough about me, ask if you'd like to know more. :)**

**I don't add any new characters to the story. Basically I'm just continuing it after the seventh book ends, but before the 19 years later. I haven't decided if this story will conicide with that yet or not. I'm not quite sure where it's going either, but I never do seem to know. Please review! It makes me feel all happy inside. :p**

"I don't know if we should be together right now," Harry murmured.

Ginny found Harry in Ron's room alone. Slowly she crept towards him and hugged him, then lifted her head up stretching up on her toes trying to reach his lips. Harry gently pushed her away. Everyone was still grieving over the losses of so many friends and family from the Battle of Hogwarts. Though there was reason for celebration it seemed to be overlooked.

"Harry, there's so much sadness in my life right now. I just need something that will keep me going. This is killing me right now; all this moping. I do miss Fred, and Lupin, and Tonks, but we have to move on. Everyone does."

"Ginny," Harry said. "Knowing that you're safe; is that not enough? Voldemort's gone."

"And so is Fred, yet all I can think about is you," she whispered.

"Ginny," Harry said. He was at a loss for words. He loved her, really he did, but was it really the appropriate time for a budding relationship? "I don't know if I can right now. Not so soon."

"Are you sure that's the reason Harry James Potter? Is that really why you're pushing me away or is it because you don't love me anymore?" She said, her blood beginning to boil as her face grew hot and her voice grew higher.

"Ginny you know I love you," Harry pleaded. "I just need some time." He looked into her eyes and then his gaze dropped and sadness set in his face. "I've lost so many people I love," he whispered.

Ginny immediately felt bad for not being understanding and giving Harry time. She hadn't thought about it from his point of view. She never would really know what he'd gone through.

"Harry I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to get mad, but I just thought that maybe-maybe you didn't want to be with me anymore." Harry looked up from where he had held his head in his hands.

"Ginny don't ever think that for a minute! I'll always love you." Ginny approached Harry again and wrapped her arms around him. This time he didn't push her away. They embraced for a moment before being called by Mrs. Weasley.

"Anyone who is not down here in thirty seconds isn't going to get anything to eat!" She yelled from the bottom of the stairs. They immediately broke apart and scrambled for the door. A stern looking Mrs. Weasley was waiting at the bottom, tapping her toe.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley I lost track of time," Harry said blushing. He hated angering Mrs. Weasley who had done so much for him over the years.

"We'll be eating outside today dears," she said smiling sympathetically recognizing the sadness in Harry's eyes. "There just isn't enough room," she murmured looking back at the kitchen trying to figure out a way to fit more people around the table.

Outside picnic tables had been pushed together and covered with table cloths to accommodate the large family. Harry sat by Ron and Ginny sat down beside Harry. Ron had his arm around Hermione who was looking rather dejected. Dinner was much quieter than usual. Everyone was still surprised by the battle.

"Did you hear anything new dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband.

"There will be a service for all that died in the battle on Saturday."

"Should we have the-the funeral before or after?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I expect before. Maybe on Thursday?" He asked. Mrs. Weasley had tears running down her cheeks. "I st-still can't believe that my li-little boy is go-gone." Tears streamed down her face and she got up from the table and went inside. It remained silent. Despite their earlier discussion Ginny had grasped Harry's hand when her mother had broken down. He had squeezed it for a moment. Harry could see the fear in her eyes. Mrs. Weasley was strong, but death had taken a toll on everyone.

"Well, I'd better go check on her. You lot finish up," Mr. Weasley said leaving the table.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Ginny asked as they were drying the last of the dishes from dinner.

"Sure," Harry replied glad to get away from the sorrow filled house.

"You know I don't really think Fred would like it very much that everyone is so sad right now. I think he'd prefer us celebrating his life."

"Yeah me too, but I doubt that your mum would go for it."

"Probably not, especially since the funeral will be combined with Tonks and Lupin's," Ginny said. There was a comfortable silence as they approached the top of the hill just as the sun was setting.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said. She turned to the base of the tree and lifted her foot up to a groove boosting herself up and then pulling her body onto the thick branch. "Come on Harry the view's better up here," She called to him. He smiled and then a little more clumsily than Ginny, pulled himself up beside her.

"You're right," He said softly looking out at the sky. Sometimes words fail you. The sky was lit with beams of pink that looks like the rays of sunshine. The pink rays stretched over the expanse of the sky, each minute getting shorter and shorter until darkness had fallen over them and then disappeared. Harry turned to Ginny, only being able to make out the outline of her face. His hand reached up to touch her cheek.

"You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said.

"Really? The best?" She asked a note of incredibility and doubtfulness in her voice.

"Really really," he said softly. He leaned in towards her.

"Crap! My mom is going to be wondering where we are. She leapt from the branches and with a thump landed on the ground. Harry sighed and followed her. He had missed his opportunity.

They walked at a fast pace back to the burrow. Harry was slightly worried that Mrs. Weasley would be mad.

"Ginny?" Harry said breaking the silence.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"What about it?"

"About u-"

"Now you two have better have a good reason for coming back so late!" Mrs. Weasley said as the two stepped through the doorway.

"Of course mum," Ginny said. Harry wasn't really sure if she was telling the truth or coming up with it as it came to her. He hoped it was good, but still he felt as if he was disappointing Mrs. Weasley again, and she was already going through so much right now.

Harry began laughing as Ginny came up with a crazy explanation as to why they were out so late. Even Mrs. Weasley couldn't hold back a giggle. He hadn't heard laughter for a long time and he had forgotten how good it sounded. She hugged her daughter and then pulled Harry into the embrace as well. She really was his mother and for that he was grateful. He knew what it was like to have a family; the Weasley's were his.

Mrs. Weasley turned to the two of them with a curious expression on her face.

"So what were you two really up to then?" She asked. Ginny blushed as she heard the bigger question hidden behind this small one. She side glanced at Harry and by the look on his face knew he didn't understand the real question she was asking. Ginny was curious as to what his answer would be if had known the real intention behind the question. She wasn't sure if Harry knew the answer yet. All she knew is what she so desperately wanted his answer to be.

**Review! I'll love you even more. Shhh...don't tell the ones that didn't review. :)**


	2. Awkward Silence

"Ginny we're about to eat!" Hermione said standing next to Ginny's bed. Ginny pulled the covers over her head.

"In a minute," she mumbled. Suddenly Ginny's covers were thrust from over her head and pulled down. Hermione had opened the window and light flooded in, momentarily blinding her. She reluctantly moved her legs so her feet rested on the ground, but her torso remained on the bed. Hermione took Ginny's hands and pulled her up. Ginny groaned but steadied her body and followed Hermione out the door.

It took her from the time she left her room to the time she went down all the stairs to realize that she hadn't even looked in the mirror. She turned to run back upstairs when Hermione grabbed her arm and pulled her to the table. She was still half asleep but the faint reflection of herself from the pan of sausage in front of her made her groan.

She looked like hell. Ginny quickly ran her fingers through her hair trying to tame the mass. It was tangled and frizzy.

"Ugh!" Ginny said.

"You look fine," Harry said as he reached her chair. She didn't seem satisfied and continued to run her fingers through her hair. "You look great Ginny, don't worry about it." Harry reached down and put his hand over hers to stop her from combing her hair. He noticed the pink tinge growing on her cheeks, but before he had the chance to say anything Mrs. Weasley was shoving a plate in front of her. Harry had dragged a crazy looking Ron down the stairs before his mother could jump down his throat.

"Eat! Quickly now you two we have a lot to do today!" She said putting eggs and sausage on Harry's plate and thrusting it at him.

Ginny glanced over at Harry who was now digging into his breakfast. She remembered last night when he was apologizing for something, but he never quite got the chance to tell her what he was apologizing for. She was dying to know what he was going to say. She blushed as she remembered her mother's question last night.

"We haven't got all day lot!" She called tossing more food onto plates.

Harry glanced at Ginny and grinned about Mrs. Weasley. She smiled back, but seemed to be preoccupied with something else.

"Ronald Weasley, sit down!" She snapped pulling a chair out from under the table and reaching up to push her son down into the chair. He looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open. "We have so much to do today," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Mum, do you need some help?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I need you lot to go get ready!"

This time it was Ginny's turn to grab Harry's arm. She pulled him out of his chair and to the stairs by his hand.

"Mum'll be after you if you don't hurry up. Take my dear brother with you while you're at it," she snapped as she looked at Ron gazing into nonexistence. "He's loony," she said shaking her head.

"Ron! Come on!" Harry yelled. Ron finally snapped out of it.

"Bloody hell! How'd I get down here?" He asked looking around. Ginny rolled her eyes and ran up the stairs to get ready.

Hermione was downstairs and ready first. She wore an off-white spaghetti strapped dress with a dark belt. Her sandals were the same color as her belt and a small silver necklace rested on her chest. Her curly brown hair had a wide side part and her purse was slung over her shoulder. Hermione turned to the stairs as she heard feet padding down it. Ron appeared wearing worn jeans, a green t-shirt, and black tennis shoes.

"Hermione!" He said startled as he saw her waiting at the foot of the stairs. Hermione hadn't talked to him since last night after dinner when she told him he was an inconsiderate git. He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't thinking. Of course you'd be upset after all that's happened lately."

Hermione was surprised that he had apologized so soon. When his smile became more sincere she remembered how much she loved him. "It's okay Ron," she said. His smile grew and he hugged her.

"I really _am_ sorry," he said.

"Yeah alright, enough sucking up," she laughed. He kissed her quickly, and then realizing what he did immediately pulled back and looked away.

Hermione's face turned crimson. "Did he really just kiss me?" She thought. By the look on his face she could tell that he had.

"Ronald Weasley," she said surprised. She didn't have anything to follow though.

The awkward silence was broken as Harry bounded down the stairs. He looked funnily at Hermione and Ron.

"What's up with you two?" He asked.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly replied. Though he didn't believe her he let it go as Ginny had just come downstairs.

She wore dark wash skinny jeans, a loose white blouse, black flats, and a large gold necklace. Harry just stared at her as she reached the main floor.

"Wow. Ginny, you look great!" Harry said. He then seemed slightly embarrassed and looked around. "I thought we were in a rush, where's your mum?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Mrs. Weasley said fluttering down the stairs. "Okay, let's go dears." She held out the flower pot.

"Diagon Alley!"

Once they all arrived Harry split with the Weasley's and went into Gringotts and was led to his still quite full vault. After gathering a rather large sum of money he left. Harry had been doing a lot of thinking and had come to the conclusion that he needed to get a place of his own. He couldn't rely on Mrs. Weasley's charity for his whole life.

Sadness washed over him as he passed Eeylops Owl Emporium. He loved Hedwig, but she was gone and he needed a new owl now. After taking a deep breath he walked in.

It was just as he had recalled it. The room was dark, the walls lined of owls in all shapes and sizes. He walked around the room, looking for one that caught his eye. A barn owl with a flat white face hooted softly and spread her long wings for him. She was very pretty with a white stomach and brown wings and back.

"She's a barn owl," the lady behind the counter said as she followed Harry's gaze.

"I think I'll take her," he said.

Five minutes later he walked out of the Owl Emporium with an owl in a metal cage. He knew Moose, his new owl, wouldn't replace Hedwig, but she would be something new in his life.

Harry met up with the Weasley's who had met with a funeral planner and together they went into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions to get fitted for matching dress robes that they would all wear to the funeral. Mrs. Weasley was on the brink of a breakdown. She still couldn't get over the fact that Fred was gone.

For the rest of the day the group went from store to store preparing everything for the funeral that would take place on Thursday. Everything had to be perfect for the final goodbye.


	3. Celebrations of Life

A piano began to play and Harry, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, and George began walking down the aisle between the white chairs carrying the casket that was resting on their shoulders. As they reached the end of the aisle the music slowed and they gently lifted the black casket onto the first of three matching tables. Then they all turned and walked back down the aisle to pick up the second casket. Tonk's casket was quite a lighter than last, but it still held a great amount of sorrow. Once Lupin's had been placed on his table the group took their seats on the six empty chairs on the first row. Ginny was already dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief-as was Hermione.

A man rose from his seat and stood by the casket placing his right hand delicately on top.

"Today we gather to celebrate the life of Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Remus Lupin."

Harry took Ginny's shaking hand and held it in his. Her cool, small slender hand felt delicate and breakable in his large one.

Harry saw Andromeda Tonks cradling her grandson in her arms and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. Harry was looking at his orphaned god son.

As the music concluded, people began to stand up. Harry helped Ginny up and hugged her. Tears had relentlessly flowed from her eyes during the whole service.

"It'll be okay," Harry said.

"I know, but right now it doesn't seem like it will."

Harry hugged her tightly and saw Ron doing the same with a distraught looking Hermione. He looked a little uncomfortable and Harry couldn't help but smile at his face.

People were embracing everywhere, the sadness brought tears to Harry's eyes. Ginny had looked up and was watching him. She lightly wiped a tear from his cheek.

Harry was slightly embarrassed to be caught crying, but death caused strong emotions.

Angelina was comforting a solemn looking George, while Fleur was embracing an upset Bill. Right now it was just couples together. They understood each other very well, therefore making it easier to comfort the other. As people began to mingle with each other Angelina made her way over to Harry.

"Hi Harry," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm doing fine considering the circumstances."

Angelina nodded her head in an understanding way.

"Yeah, it's hard losing people that you love," she said.

"I'm glad you could make it. Are you going back to Hogwarts for the service Saturday?" Harry asked her.

"I think so. I want to say a final goodbye to that place, though I'm sure it will be a lot different from when we were there." Harry nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you Saturday then."

"They'll be perfect together," Ginny whispered as Angelina walked back to George.

Harry firmly grasped Ginny's hand and approached Andromeda Tonks and his god son Teddy. She looked really upset. Ginny awkwardly hugged her, wrapping her arms around the baby and Tonk's mother. Harry looked as the baby's head peeking from under the blanket. Andromeda following Harry's gaze asked if he wanted to hold him. Harry nodded and took the baby.

"You just cradle him. Like this," she said demonstrating with empty arms. Harry copied her, but he still didn't feel completely comfortable holding Teddy. All the same the child slept soundlessly in his arms.

"He's very handsome," Harry said.

"Yes he is," Andromeda said lovingly.

Harry and Ginny joined Ron and Hermione.

"How are you mate?" Ron asked. He was obviously upset though, and those usual words sounded different this time.

"I'm alright. How're you holding up?"

"Decent," he said shaking his head. "It's just hard." Ginny and Hermione were hugging and sharing encouraging words. It had always amazed Harry how girls could comfort each other so well.

Long after the service was over the last people were finally leaving. For the time being the burrow was very crowded. Harry, Ron, and George were staying in Ron's room. Ginny, Hermione, Andromeda Tonks, and Teddy Lupin were staying in Ginny's room. Percy and Charlie were sleeping in Percy's old room, and Bill and Fleur were staying in Fred and George's old room.

These sleeping arrangements reminded Harry of why he needed to move out. So as the Weasleys began to head off to bed Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked.

"I'm going to move out."

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know it's dragging a little right now, and that chapter was short, but I'm getting there. It'll pick up after the big service at Hogwarts. This is my first fan fiction so I would greatly appreciate some reviews! :D Constructive critism would be even better, but thoughts work too! More Reviews=More Writing!! Thanks for reading; I honestly mean it! **


	4. Looking for Change

**A/N: Please don't hate me for taking so long to update. I went camping for a long weekend and didn't have my computer. But good news, band camp is over and I have a week before school starts so I'll write as much as I can! I do need some review love so if you're sticking with the story please tell me. If you're not I'd love to know why. Constructive critism is greatly appreicated. Remember I'm a sophmore in high school and I want to get into a creative writing school for my junior and senior year. It's a big deal so improving my writing is awesome! I love you guys!!**

"Okay," Ginny said, but then the realization of what Harry said hit her. "WHAT?" She asked.

Harry looked down at his shoes.

"I'm sorry, but I feel like a burden to your mum who already has so much to do and I'm legal age and everything. You still have another year at Hogwarts. I'll visit when you're at the burrow. It's not like I don't want to see you, because I really, really do Ginny. I just need to do this for myself," Harry rushed out shuffling his feet in the dirt.

"Harry," she whispered. He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" She asked sadly.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'll start looking for a place tomorrow and move out as soon as I can."

"Okay if you're sure. I'll help you," she said. "And then when you do move I'm sure you'll need some help redecorating," she said smiling at the thought.

"Urm, yeah I'm sure I will," Harry said.

"Oooh this'll be fun!" She exclaimed now smiling.

The next morning at breakfast Moose brought Harry the paper. Taking it, he stroked the owl and unfolded it looking for the for rent page. Just as he found it Ginny bounded into the room and took it from him glancing down at it.

"Come on Harry, we'll go outside," Ginny said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair and out the door. Seeing as it was already hot, they sat under a tree looking through the pages.

"I think we'll probably just have to go look at some of them," Ginny said. "There's not nearly enough information about them in the paper." Harry nodded and Ginny went back to looking at the paper.

"What about this one?" She asked showing him the description of a two bedroom, two bath apartment in London. "It says it has a nice view and a deck too! We'll have to check this one out before-" Ginny stopped as she realized that Harry wasn't listening to her. He was looking at her with a small smile on his face. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again.

Harry leaned in towards her. When his face from inches from hers he said, "I love you Gin." Then he kissed her. The sun was just rising over the foothills and streams of light were reaching the couple. They held hands and Ginny deepened the kiss.

"I love you too Harry," she said as they broke about. She rested her head on his shoulder and looked in the distance at sunrise. Their hands were still laced and they were both content for the moment.

Harry broke the silence. "Ginny I'm sorry when I said that I didn't want to date your right now. I've realized that I was wrong, and I can't stand to be without you," he said.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either," she said, then paused before continuing. "I think we should go look at that apartment today. It's still morning, and we have plenty of time."

"What are we going to tell your mum?"

"I dunno. Come on." Ginny stood up and grabbed both of Harry's hands helping him up. She kept of them and they walked to the house.

"Mum?" Ginny said as they came inside. Mrs. Weasley was busying cleaning up the kitchen from breakfast.

"What?"

"Can Harry and I go into London for a bit?"

"Why?"

"Well Harry wanted to look into something,"

"Well I guess dears, be back by two so we can all have a late lunch."

"Okay." They walked to the fireplace and used floo powder to get onto Diagon Alley. Harry apprehensively stuck his wand out and as he expected the Knight Bus appeared. He was happy to see Stan there, same as always.

"'Ello 'Arry Potter. The chosen one, the boy who lived-"

"Hi Stan," Harry said interrupting him. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"Yep, where can I take you?" Harry passed him paper with the address of the apartment written on it. Ginny and Harry had decided to at least look at the outside of the apartment and the area around it before setting up a meeting to look at the inside.

Ginny didn't look too well as they stepped off.

"I'm glad that's over with," she said. "Well I guess this is the building."

They were looking at a red brick building with two glass doors at the entrance. As they looked up they could see the small black metal balconies filled with plants or chairs. A lady was whistling as she watered her flowers a few levels above them.

Harry and Ginny decided to owl the person in charge of selling the apartment and while waiting for a reply they would walk around.

"I really like the area," Ginny said. "If you lived here there would be plenty of things close by. Not to mention it's really pretty."

Her reply came quickly, just as they were looking at an ice cream parlor down the street. She asked them to meet her at the apartment so they could tour it. They quickened their pace and headed back.

A tall woman with short curly blond hair approached them.

"Harry Potter?" She said. "I'm Elizabeth Hone. Did you owl me about the apartment?" She asked.

Harry nodded and she beckoned for them to follow as she turned and went through the glass doors. The lobby had wooden floors and the ceilings were exposed. To the right side was a sitting area with couches, chairs, and black wicker tables. The other side had a foosball and pool table.

"As you can see we have some game tables to your left and a sitting area on the right. If you were to take a left through that hallway you would go straight to the outdoor pool." They went down the right hallway and stepped into one of the elevators. "We're going up to the fifth floor. Marvelous view." Stepping out she led them down a hallway of doors. The floor had blue carpet and the walls were cream. She slowed at 519 and inserted the key. "Here we are," she said pushing it open.

"Harry its great!" Ginny said.

To the right was a kitchen. Bars stools would fit perfectly under the far side of the island. Large square tiles line the floor. The countertops were granite, and the cabinets were deep chestnut. The kitchen leads right into the hard wood floor living room. Sliding glass doors take you outside onto the balcony. Harry, Ginny, and Elizabeth step outside. The balcony overlooks the town. Shops and restaurants litter the area.

Ginny steps up onto her toes and puts her hand to Harry's ear to whisper in it. "You have to get this place. It's wonderful," she said leaning over the edge of the railing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry couldn't hold back tears during the service. He knew so many people that were gone. Once again he had held tightly to Ginny's hand during the service and afterwards they had held each other crying. Ginny's shoulders shook and she wiped her hands lightly under her eyes, brushing away the tears. Mrs. Weasley looked so out of character while tears streamed down her face and Mr. Weasley hugged her in an attempt to comfort her.

"This is it. They're gone," Ginny whispered.

"It's okay, it'll be okay," Harry said to a shaking Ginny. He rubbed her back softly and held her in his arms. He didn't like to see her upset. Taking her hand he led her away from the crowd and towards memories that together they had cherished.


	5. I Just Figured We'd Be the First to Know

**A/N: This chapter was up pretty quick don't you think? It's a bit on the longer side and quite a bit of fluff, but fluff can be good sometimes. I need some review love though!! I'll try to have** **the 6th chapter up before school starts Monday, but after that I can't guarantee anything. enjoy! =]**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What am I going to tell your mum?" Harry asked.

"Tell her what you're doing and why you're doing it."

Harry groaned, "I haven't even told Ron and Hermione."

"You might want to do that."

Harry sighed and stood up from where he was sitting outside with Ginny.

"I'll go now." He hated keeping things from his two best friends.

He found them in Ron's room. Looking at them he could tell they were back together. Hermione sat next to Ron, Ron's arm around her. She looked happy, which quickly turned to surprise as Harry walked in.

"Hey mate!" Ron said.

"Hey Harry! How're you and Ginny?"

"We're doing great." Harry smiled at that and paused. It was now or never. "Well I have something to tell you guys." He looked a little nervous. Hermione nodded for him to continue and Ron just looked at him waiting for the news.

"I'm getting my own place in London."

Hermione looked taken aback.

"Re-really Harry? When?"

"Good for you mate!" Ron said much to Harry's surprise.

"Well I'm moving tomorrow. I'm going to sign the contract today."

"So soon?" Hermione looked stressed. "But, but what are we going to do? We've always been together." She looked sad as she folded and refolded her hands in her lap. "I don't know what to say. I guess Ginny knows?"

"Yeah, she helped me pick the place out."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, we only just picked it out. I haven't known I was going to move out for very long mind you," he said.

"Oh, well I guess I just figured we'd be first to know," she said quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say so he turned and left. As he looked over his shoulder he saw Ron whispering into Hermione's ear and hugging her. He didn't know what had happened to all of them. Hermione was right, they used to tell each other everything first thing. It seemed like things were different now. Harry told himself it was because everyone was still grieving, but he had a feeling that it was something else.

Since the funerals were over Andromeda Tonks and Teddy left that afternoon. Though she was still rather shaken from the death of her daughter and son in law she thanked everyone and told them all to stop by whenever. Harry held Teddy in his arms again, it just as uncomfortable as before. She told him it just takes time and Harry nodded, a little disappointed that he didn't get any better at it from last time.

During lunch Ginny nudged Harry's arm and gave him a look. He sighed.

"Okay well I have some news," he said loudly.

Everyone looked up expectantly. Hermione looked away.

"I'm, urm, I'm going to move out."

"Wow Harry. That's great," Fleur said. Everyone else looked to see Mrs. Weasley's reaction.

"Really dear? And when did you decide this?"

"Just recently," he said quickly. "I've finished school and I think it's time I get a place of my own. I love it here at the burrow, but I'm not a Weasley even though I consider you my family.

"Well you're a Weasley to me. You're always welcome to stay here."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, but I just think it's time I have my own place."

She nodded even though she was obviously upset.

"Whatever you thinks' best," she murmured even though Harry knew she disagreed with him.

"Well, if you want we could all, uh go see the place before I sign the contract," Harry said trying to brighten the mood.

"I'd love to see it mate," Ron said joining the conversation. Fleur was nodding her head in agreement and Bill had already stood up. It was only Mrs. Weasley and Hermione that didn't seem too happy to see the place.

"Oh all right, let's go already," Mrs. Weasley said cracking and finally standing up. The group grinned and Harry called Mousse over and sent him off with a letter to request a viewing of the apartment.

Ginny smiled and she saw the owl returning. She was sure that if anyone else but the famous Harry Potter had been requesting a viewing that she wouldn't have been so quick to respond.

They all grasped Harry's arm as he was the only one that could apparate that knew where the place was. Elizabeth Hone was waiting outside the apartment. She looked surprised as the large group arrived.

"Well, I didn't know you would be bringing such a group," She said pushing up her hair a little. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Elizabeth Hone."

"This is urm Arthur and Molly Weasley," Harry said pointing to the red headed couple now standing next to each other. "Fleur and Bill Weasley," he gestured. "Percy, George, Ron, and Charlie Weasley. And then this is Hermione Granger, and you've met Ginny Weasley," Harry finished, not realizing how large the group was until he had to introduce them all.

"Quite a large family," she said before turning and striding into the building.

After the tour Mrs. Weasley insisted on looking over the contract before Harry signed it. Fleur and Bill apparated back to the burrow to pack their stuff up and head back to their house. Percy too was leaving to go back to his apartment. He had work, though he said he would most definitely keep in touch. Charlie was returning to Romania, and against his mum's will George was going back to his flat above the shop. That had been quite a fight. Mrs. Weasley said she needed him to stay at the burrow for a bit longer, but George was set on getting back to his life. It had lasted for a while, ending when George said Fred would want him to go back to the shop.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Weasley stood around while Mrs. Weasley took the contract and thoroughly examined it before handing it to Harry.

"I guess it's all right," she said sighing.

"That you Mrs. Weasley," Harry said taking the quill Elizabeth handed him and neatly signing his name at the bottom.

"The place is yours Harry. If you need anything feel free to contact me," She said smiling and holding out his key. He gingerly took it and thanked her. Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms.

"Congratulations!" She said. "Do we get to go shopping now? I'm sure between Hermione and me we should be able to get this place looking pretty dandy."

There was a throat clear from behind and Ginny looked confused for a moment. Then it clicked on her face. "Of course it'll look even better with mum's help."

"What am I? Chop liver?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you're no help with this kind of stuff," Ginny said.

"She's right love," Mrs. Weasley said.

"There's plenty of other stuff you're good at though," Hermione hurriedly told him before he got upset.

Ron scowled, but quickly got over it as the topic moved away from him and towards the theme of the apartment. The girls chatted, tossing ideas back and forth while Harry and Ron began to talk about quidditch. Mr. Weasley had gotten an owl asking him to come into work.

"What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked.

"About what?"

"About the theme for your apartment."

"What about it?"

"Have you been listening at all?"

"No, not really."

"Bloody hell Harry," Ginny said.

"Sorry, but décor isn't really my thing. Do whatever. As long as it's not pink then I'm good."

Ginny mumbled something, but then went back to discussing colors. Meanwhile Harry and Ron stepped outside. Ron wanted to go get a drink, but Harry wouldn't be able to come along. He wasn't yet eighteen. They returned to the burrow while the girls went shopping and took out their brooms.

"It's been a while since we've played mate," Ron said.

"Yeah, but it feels so natural still," Harry said. They tossed apples back and forth and chased each other through the garden. It felt quite childish to both of them, but they enjoyed it all the same.

"How's it going with Hermione?"

"We were in a bit of a row, but we made up and we're doing pretty well. I love her, I do," Ron said. He looked up at the sky for a moment lost in thought. "She's taking all these deaths pretty hard though. She been crying a lot about everything and I don't know what to do."

"I dunno. Ginny seems to be okay. She got really upset at the funerals, but that was to be expected."

"So I guess you two are back together are you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I love her. She's great, more than anything I could ever ask for."

"What are you going to do when school starts?"

"We haven't really talked about it. I guess I'll go visit her when she goes to Hogsmeade, but other than that it'll be hard. I want her to finish school though, even though we didn't."

Ron nodded and swayed. His broom tipped on him and he fell off. Harry broke out in laughter and even Ron couldn't help but laugh. It was pretty silly. They stored their brooms in the broom shed and they went upstairs to pack Harry's things. It was a lot easier now that so many people had left, taking their stuff with them. Harry found books and robes that he had left behind when they went on their journey for the horcruxes. Storing it all they filled the trunk to the brim with books and clothes. Harry locked Mousse up in his cage and they awaited the arrival of the girls.

Ron and Harry went back outside to fly along the countryside while they were waiting. Throwing apples as far as they could the other tried to catch it. Quidditch wasn't nearly as fun with only two people. They ended up eating the apples out of starvation and boredom.

Long past sundown Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley appeared, exhausted, but happy.

"We have something to show you," Ginny said, excited filling her voice. "Do you have your stuff packed?"

"Yep in the living room," he said. Mrs. Weasley called it with her wand and they apparated back to the apartment without even a goodbye.

"I guess they'll be back," Harry said dryly.

"Yeah I guess, they've been gone for bloody hours," Ron complained. He was right. The stars were out now, lighting up the pitch black sky. Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Ready?" She beamed.

He nodded. Moments after apparating, Ginny blindfolded him. She waited for Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Hermione to arrive. Harry heard voices and then Ginny's was loudest.

"One! Two! Three!" She yelled pulling off the blindfold.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: What'd you think??  
****Reviews please!! :p**


	6. Time to Themselves

**Yay! I updated quickly! Don't you just love me? **

**There's a lot of description of Harry's apartment in this chapter. On my profile I have links to all of the rooms.**

**Please review! It makes me smile! =]**

Ginny waited for Harry to say something. The look on his face was one of surprise, but other than that it was unreadable.

The walls were sky blue; the curtains were big and silky. A big rectangular mirror hung over the couch filled with flower printed pillows. A large multicolored rug had been placed over the hardwood floors. Vases filled with flowers decorated the room. _I can't believe them._ Harry thought.

"You should have listened when they told you to help them," Ron said laughing.

"I. But I. You can't!" Harry said.

Ginny who could no longer hold it in busted out laughing. Hermione was in fits of tears doubling over, clutching her stomach. Harry's face was one of repulsion.

"Only joking, Harry," Ginny said. Hermione waved her wand and the whole apartment changed.

Three tall wooden chairs the color of the cabinets sat under the overhang of the island. Modern black square plates sat on bamboo placemats. Clear angular glasses were on the corner of the placemats. The Oneida silverware sat beside the black plates. The cabinets were filled with the matching dinner and dessert plates. The deep matching bowls were on the shelf above the plates; matching serving dishes above that. There was an empty rack to hang champagne glasses. Ginny saw that Harry had noticed the empty rack and commented.

"Mum thought that we should wait to get you those until you officially turned eighteen," she said obviously in disagreement with her about it. "I already have them though," she said quietly so Mrs. Weasley couldn't hear. Harry grinned, that was so Ginny.

"The fridge is empty; we didn't have time to go shopping for food," Hermione said.

Having thoroughly studied the kitchen Harry moved into the living room. The walls were a light brown. A white canvas with black paint strokes on it hung from the wall. The black leather couch and chair looked comfy. A large matching ottoman sat on the shag rug. A square silver metal table sat next to both the couch and chair. A silver lamp with a black shade sat on it. Light came through the door leading to the balcony. Harry hadn't yet commented on the apartment. Ginny was getting pissed with him; Hermione looked to be holding her breath.

Harry stepped outside. A light breeze blew his hair out of his eyes. Two black wicker chairs and a matching table faced the city.

"Harry," Ginny said in a threatening tone.

"What?" Harry replied, even though he knew what Ginny wanted.

"Don't what me," She said.

"I love it. It's very, me," Harry said.

"I'm glad you like it," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry hugged her and thanked her.

"Well dears, I'm going to head back to the burrow, are you lot staying?"

"Yeah, Ron and I'll be back after Harry finishes looking at his place," Hermione said.

"Speak for yourself," Ron said. "I might stay a bit longer."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We'll be back soon."

Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the odd couple.

"Mum? Do you mind if I stay the night here?"

"Certainly not Ginerva Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said getting angry. "Nothing against you though dear," she said in a motherly voice to Harry.

"In the guest bedroom of course!" Ginny said. "It's Harry's first night here in his own place. He shouldn't stay here by himself."

"Oh all right. In the guest bedroom Ginerva! And I expect you back tomorrow."

"Thank you mum."

Harry grinned; they would finally have some time to themselves. Harry had spent a year without seeing her and ever since he had been back from his trip their time together had been filled with mourning.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and led him back inside and towards his bedroom. She slowly pushed open the door revealing a large black bed with black sheets and a white quilt on it. Small simple black framed pictures were hung next to each other over the bed. White curtains were pushed to the ends of the large glass wall. The nightlife of London whizzed by below them.

"Wow, it's great!" Harry said pulling Ginny closer so he could put his arm around her. She smiled and looked over the room again. It really was great. She pulled Harry into the bathroom. It was large for an apartment. The bathroom was quite different from the bedroom. It was like stepping from the city into the country.

There was a big square tub, with large windows above it. Billowing white sheer curtains moved as the wind blew through the open window. The room was open and spacious. Before Harry had time to comment Ginny had drug him down to the guest bedroom. Harry's first thought was that it was very green. The far wall was green, while the two side walls were beige. The bed sat between the two narrow windows. The beige bedspread had a single black line going down it on each side. The black side table held a lamp and a vase of flowers. The smaller brown table held currently empty picture frames and another lamp.

"One more room!" Ginny said.

Across the hall Harry opened the door which revealed a white pedestal sink and tub, and a toilet. The tall window was straight across from the door, lighting the room. An oval mirror hung over the sink. The bottom half of the walls were white, while the top was a light brown.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked, bursting with anticipation.

"Wow. Wow, that's all I can say. You did this all today?" Harry asked amazed.

She nodded. "With a little magic of course," Ginny said looking towards Hermione who had begun to blush.

"She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing," Ginny said.

Ron squeezed Hermione's hand. "That's for sure," he said beaming.

Hermione yawned. "Well, if you've finished your tour, we should be heading out. I'm exhausted," Hermione said.

Harry hugged her tightly and nodded bye to Ron. Then together they stepped out of the room and down the elevator to the city below.

"You hungry?" Harry asked Ginny. She nodded and they followed Ron and Hermione's steps down to the busy street below. Harry found a café and Ginny ordered a chicken salad sandwich. While they were eating Harry interrupted with a question.

"How did you pay for all of this?" He asked wondering why that hadn't occurred to him earlier.

"We haven't, but you will," She said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh I see how it is," Harry said. "Thanks Gin, for the place and everything. It really is amazing. I still don't see how you did it all in one day."

The rest of the evening was spent on the balcony watching the cars whiz by and the people pass talking and laughing. Long into the night they moved inside where they fell asleep on the couch together.

Beams of light from the balcony door woke them around nine the next morning. Ginny realized that she didn't have a change of clothes, so Harry took a quick shower and went out to get breakfast for the both of them. The clouds quickly overtook the sun bringing an unhappy gloom to the day. The sky threatened to rain, and Ginny quickly hurried home after breakfast to stay dry. Harry moseyed around his apartment admiring all they had done.

There was a frantic knock at the door and Harry opened it. Ginny stood in front of him; water dripping off her clothes and hair. Her make-up had run; black lines ran down her cheeks. It was more than just the rain, she had been crying.

"She's gone," Ginny said before falling into Harry's arms.

**Did that grab your attention? Don't hate me, I couldn't resist another cliffhanger. Who do think is "gone?" I want to hear your thoughts!**

**Don't forget to check out all of the pictures on my profile.**** And since I spent all that time finding pictures and ways for you to view the pictures then you know you need to leave some review love. (: Did you like the apartment? I know some of the rooms are way different from what seems to be the overall "theme" of the apartment, but I really liked them so I put them in there. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next, school starts on Monday and I have the schedule from hell so we'll see. =/**

**Review, review, review.**

**I love you guys! :)**


	7. He's Yours Now

**I didn't forget about you, but I did warn you that it might be a little while before I update. I'm sorry I really wasn't trying to leave you with that big cliffhanger for so long. I've finished my first week of school if that explains why I haven't updated in a while. I didn't realize so much could happen in a week. I've had an official breakdown, five tests, homework that literally took hours every night, marching band practice, and probably some more stuff that is leaving me at the moment. I couldn't be gladder that it's the weekend. I'm already ready for summer again. :p**

**Thank you for those of you who reviewed. 25 reviews! Yay! Keep going I really like to read what you all have to say. I'm glad that you like it and I know that Ginny came out of the blue; sorry about that. Okay so here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Duh, dun, dah! :D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wrapped his arms around a crying Ginny. Unsure if she could walk he put one arm behind her knees and scooped her up. Carrying her to the couch he gently placed her down and sat down beside her. She moved so her legs were across his lap and her head was buried in his chest. He didn't know what she had meant by "she's gone." He doubted that Ginny could tell him right now though, she seemed too upset. For now he wiped away some of the tears running down her cheeks and held her; gently rubbing her back until she seemed calm enough to talk.

"Tonk's mom Harry," she said between sobs. "She's dead."

Harry's first thoughts went to Teddy. He's alone now.

"They were crossing the street today when they left the burrow. She pushed the stroller out of the way, but it was too late for her. That's why da, dad had to go into the office earlier. It was a silly wizard driving. He bewitched a car, but he didn't really know how it worked. Oh Harry!" She said crying again.

Harry was in shock. Andromeda, the same person who had just been teaching Harry how to hold a baby was dead. Then poor Teddy, only a couple months old has lost all his family. He didn't have any aunts or uncles, and his parents and grandparents were dead. Realization slapped him across the face. All he had left was Harry; his godparent.

"Ginny, what am I supposed to do? I can't take care of a baby."

"I don't know Harry," she whispered. "He's yours now though."

Harry stood up suddenly, nearly knocking Ginny to the ground.

"We have to go," he said.

"I know. St. Mungo's," she murmured.

They apparated to the wizard hospital where Harry found all of the Weasleys' huddled up outside a room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, holding Ginny tightly to him.

"Teddy is getting checked out. He should be okay," Hermione said. Then she broke from the crowd and ran to Harry hugging him tightly. "I can't believe it," she said.

"Yeah me neither."

Just then the door opened and out came a healer, holding Teddy in his arms.

"He's okay. It doesn't seem like he was injured in any way during the accident. Whose is he?" The healer asked looking at the large group.

All eyes turned to Harry. "I, I'm the godparent," Harry said.

The healer held the child out to him and Harry awkwardly took him. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, looking like he was just being released from the hospital after he was born. Harry wished that was the case; he had both parents when he was born.

The will for Lupin and Tonk's gave everything to Teddy. They asked that their house be sold and the money be used in the raising of their son. In Andromeda's will there was a letter addressed to Harry. He took it with trembling fingers and stepped outside to read it.

Harry,

You've done wonderful things for the wizarding world and I'm sure that you will continue to. It's only been days since the death of my daughter and son in law. As you know that leaves me the responsibility of my grandson. Since I have died, you as the godfather are all that Teddy has left. I know you will take great care of him. You will have help from the Weasleys and Ms. Granger I am sure.

Tell him I love him,

Andromeda Tonks

Harry stood outside for a while longer. He knew that Teddy would now be his responsibility, but seeing it in paper made it more difficult for some reason. Finally he stepped inside where people were going through the house, picking up this and that; stuff that they wanted to salvage. The rest was being sold to a secondhand wizarding shop.

Andromeda's will gave half of all her money to Teddy and the other half to Weasley's. There wasn't much gold in either of their vaults, but the houses would make some money. The mention of houses, reminded Harry that he needed to make a decision about Grimmauld Place. He long ago decided that he didn't want to live there. The memories of those dead would make it too hard to cope with. The house was too big for Harry's needs anyway.

As they photographed pictures to go into the House Weekly Harry requested they put Grimmauld Place up for sale too.

It was decided that Harry's second bedroom would be repainted and Teddy's furniture would be moved into his apartment. It amazed Harry how much stuff was needed to take care of a baby; cribs, playpens, toys, bottles, clothes, diapers. The list never seemed to end. Hermione and Ginny spent the rest of the day redecorating Harry's second bedroom. They wanted it to be perfect for little Teddy.

The border of the bedroom was white with huge baby blue polka dots. The walls were striped white and the same baby blue color as the polka dots. A red crib and dresser brought more color into the room, and a navy armchair was placed next to the crib. When Harry walked in Teddy was sitting on a spiral rug playing with a toy. He looked up as Harry walked in, and smiled. He reached his little arms up and Harry gently bent down and scooped him up.

Just then, Ginny walked in the room. She stood in front of Harry and tickled Teddy's tummy. He giggled and laughed, smiling like nothing was wrong. Then going from one extreme to the other he began to wail. His mouth opened big and Harry's ears began to ring. Then panic mode kicked in. _What was wrong with him? Was he going to die? What did I do? _Harry thought. Ginny suddenly left the room making Harry feel even more lost. He was with a wailing child alone, with absolutely no idea about what to do. He put Teddy in his crib and pulled a blanket over him. Maybe he was tired. Hoping he would suddenly go to sleep Harry studied the child watching for a hint of closed eyes. Realizing that wouldn't work he picked a toy up from the ground and showed it to the boy. He shook it back in forth in front of Teddy's face hoping that he would become preoccupied.

"Looky here Teddy," Harry cooed. "Look at this, urm, what is this? Well look at this thing Teddy." He shook it some more and waited for the child to calm down. Harry picked Teddy up again and moved around, wishing that he would just shut the ruddy hell up. Just then Ginny walked into the room carrying a bottle and a cloth. Harry nearly died from relief. She took charge, picking him up and sitting down in the armchair, tossing the cloth over her shoulder and plopping the bottle into the boys open mouth. He immediately calmed down sucking on the rubber.

"Wha? How'd you do that?" Harry asked. "I tried everything I could think of."

"He was just hungry Harry. I had to warm up a bottle."

"Didn't he just eat?"

"That was a couple of hours ago. Babies have to eat a lot."

"Oh, okay. Good to know," he said.

There was a knock on the door and Harry went to answer it. Mrs. Weasley stood there looking quite rough. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled, and she looked absolutely exhausted.

"Are you okay Mrs. Weasley?"

"I'll be fine. There's just a lot going on. We're been going through the houses," she said nodding to herself.

"You need to get some sleep," Harry said.

Ginny appeared next to Harry holding Teddy with one arm, and feeding him a bottle with the other.

"Mum, go home, get some sleep. I'll stay here the night with Teddy," Ginny said.

"If you're sure dear." Without another word she disappeared on the spot, apparating to the burrow.

Life was incredibly chaotic at the moment. It never seemed like Harry's life was ever quiet. Death was always around the corner, lurking in the shadows, hiding from him until it would jump out and surprise him as he reached the shadowed area. Surprise had become part of Harry's daily life it seemed. Now he had a child to take care of and he didn't know a thing about babies. He looked over to Ginny who looked serenely at the now sleeping baby in her arms. She looked so comfortable holding him; he looked so peaceful in her arms.

She had moved to sit on the couch and Harry sat beside her.

"Why is life this way?" Harry asked, breaking the silence.

"I dunno Harry, but it's not fair."

"As cliché as it sounds, life's not fair," Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but so much heartbreak all at one time. Why?"

"With good comes bad," Harry said pausing. "Voldemort's gone Ginny," Harry said passionately. "He's gone, and with that I guess we have to take the bad that comes along with it." He shrugged. "It sucks."

Ginny leaned her head against Harry's shoulder, and to anyone who would have seen them, would have guessed that they were a young family; a mother and father holding their small child.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright so there it was. Did you like it? I want to know! Please review I love hearing from you. And of course I have school so I'll try to write when I can, but I have some really hard classes, so if it's a week please be understanding. **

**Love you lots,**

**alexandramarie :D**


	8. Opportunities

**Its been forever since I updated, I know. Sorry its taken so long. Maybe it's from the lack of comments...or more possibly from the load of school work and extracuricular activities. I hit a wall in the story and I'm not sure that I knocked it down; I think I got rid of half of it and stepped over the rest; but nonetheless here it is.**

An owl flew into Harry's open window of his living room. Moose landed on Harry's arm and held out his leg. Taking it, Harry ripped it open and read it.

Harry,

I know that you were interested in becoming an auror while you were at Hogwarts. Are you still interested in that position? If so, the Ministry of Magic is offering you a job to train and become an auror. I'm sure you are wondering how that is possible considering that you did not complete your schooling at Hogwarts, but based on your past and your experience they don't care. Please consider this request; we will be awaiting your response.

Sincerely,

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Harry hadn't thought about work yet, but he was sure that he should be. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life in his apartment. Opening the fridge he realized that he needed to go grocery shopping. There was nothing for breakfast except some formula to make a bottle for Teddy. And as if on cue, Teddy began to wail. Sighing Harry walked into the nursery and picked him up, taking him into the kitchen and placing him in his high chair.

He was five months old now. It was August and Harry had finally learned how to take care of a baby, thanks to Ginny. And it was just in time, because she had to back to school tomorrow. Right now she was in Diagon Alley getting her supplies for her final year at Hogwarts. He knew he was going to miss her while she was gone. His life would be dramatically different without being able to see her every day.

Taking a quick shower and getting dressed Harry did the same with Teddy and put him in his stroller, ready to take him out. He was now used to the glares he got as people assumed that Teddy was his child. Strolling through the park under the large trees he watched the people around him. They passed, some looking cool and confident, while others watched the ground and avoided people's gazes. There were couples, families, bike riders, runners. Yet Harry didn't seem to fall into any of these categories.

"Harry!" A familiar voice called. He turned to see a brown curly headed girl fly into his arms. It had been nearly a month since he'd seen her. She was beaming, a glow in her face, a smile drawn across it.

"Wow, it's great to see you Hermione! How was your parent's house?"

"Wonderful! I had to repair their memory, and then when they remembered me it was like I'd never left! I had to explain some stuff, or make up things actually, but it was amazing. I haven't seen them in so long and now I'll be able to go and visit them without any worries of them being in danger," she rushed out. "And Ron came with me and he got to see where I grew up. We moved them back into their old house, and I put everything right where it had been, and oh Harry I was so glad to see them!" She said.

This was a new Hermione; a happy one, who no longer had to stress about her parents, or school, or Voldemort, or Harry for that matter. She didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders and finally she was able to be a regular person.

"Harry!" Ron said walking up. He wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and grinned at his best friend.

Ron and Harry began talking about their summers, while Hermione turned her attention to Teddy. He giggled and laughed as Hermione made funny faces. Harry was glad to see that his best friends were still dating. It took them so long to finally realize that they were in love with each other that Harry had begun to think that it would never happen.

"…it's been pretty calm here. I just got offered a job as an auror at the Ministry of Magic."

"What?! Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione said turning her attention back to the boys.

"Congratulations mate!" Ron said.

"Have you told Ginny yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, I just got the owl this morning and she's in Diagon Alley."

"I think we should all go out and celebrate tonight. We'll see if Mrs. Weasley can watch Teddy. You need to get out of your apartment for a while."

That evening Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny met at a sushi restaurant in downtown London. The place was bustling with people, noise filled the room. The lights inside were dimmed. There was a crowd of people gathered around the bar grabbing beers and shots. A line was out the door and halfway down the block. It was a popular place, known for its delicious food and atmosphere. As they waited in line Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny, holding her tight to his side. She looked up and he bent his head to kiss her lips softly. They only had so much time together before she would be gone for the year and he would be on his own with Teddy.

Ginny noticed Harry's worried face. She could tell he was trying to hide it, but she knew him all too well. It was the "I'm trying to convince her nothing's wrong even though something really is" face. She didn't mention it now, though she would later, you could put money on that.

As they walked back to Harry's apartment a gentle breeze blew and a soft rain fell. You could hear it as the raindrops hit the leaves above them and landed on their hair. Ginny looked up and opened her mouth, catching the rain on her tongue.

"I thought you only stick your tongue out for snow?"

"Rain works too. You can taste it," she replied. "What's up with you though? I can tell something's wrong."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Yeah right, something's bothering you and you had better tell me."

"I'm just worried. You're about to go away to finish school and we'll be away from each other a lot. What are we going to do? What's Teddy going to do? He's used to seeing you everyday, you're his mommy to him."

Harry wasn't usually one to worry this much, but today he felt flustered. His whole life was about to change.

"Harry, don't worry. It'll take some adjustment, but we can do it. We'll work it out and it'll all be okay. I'll write everyday; and keep you updated on stuff at Hogwarts. You can keep me updated on Teddy and whatever else is going on."

"Speaking on which, Kinsley sent me an owl this morning and the Ministry of Magic is offering me a job to train to become an auror."

"Wow Harry that's great! You're going to accept right?"

"I think so I just don't know what I'm going to do with Teddy."

"I'm sure my mom will watch him, or you could put him in daycare."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Everything's going to be okay."

"Don't worry, about a thing. Cuz every little thing, is gonna be all right." Ginny sang. Harry looked questioningly at her.

"I'm a muggle song, but I doubt it's what Dudley listened to," Ginny said with a laugh.

They sat on the balcony of Harry's apartment for the rest of evening, discussing everything they wanted to talk about before Ginny left. As morning came Harry and Teddy took Ginny to the King's Cross where they met up with the rest of the Weasley's.

She said her goodbyes and then came to Harry. They hugged and she whispered into his ear, "I love you." The family had turned the other way, their attention on Teddy, trying to give Harry and Ginny some private time. She kissed him, it was soft at first, but the realization hit them both that this was their last time together for a while and they had to make it worth it. The kiss climaxed and Ginny's hands were in Harry's hair and he had grabbed her waist. It was passionate and strong. The whistle blew and with one last swift, sweet kiss she waved and boarded the train. For one moment she looked back; straight at Harry as if no one else was around before she disappeared.

**This is where you come in. I need some major help right here I'm a little stuck so some suggestions would be better than you think. COMMENT PLEASE!!! Honestly if I don't get some help and reviews this is going to become an abandoned story. If you want more of Harry and Ginny throw your thoughts out there and maybe I'll grab a hold of some. Thanks =)**


	9. Not Understanding

**Wow. I'm beginning to even suprise myself at how fast I finished this chapter. Thanks for all of your suggestions; just because I didn't use all of them this chapter doesn't mean they won't be used in the future. :) for some reason i think there's something different about this chapter. I'm not sure what it is, but if any of you figure it out I'd love to know. please keep reviewing, it keeps me writing. enjoy!**

Harry had to find other ways to bide his time now that Ginny was gone. He wrote a lengthy reply to Kingsley; he would begin training in the auror department next week. Kingsley was very happy to hear that Harry would be joining his staff. As the new Minister of Magic he was kept busy. People wanted their questions answered. They wanted to know what he was going to do as the new Minister. Yet Kingsley was taking it all very well. He was calm and collected and Harry respected him for his composure.

Teddy was becoming very active. He crawled all over the place, cooing and admiring colorful objects. Whenever Harry had music on he danced and sang along. Harry took a wizarding picture of him and put sound to it. He framed it and placed it on a ledge in Teddy's room. After copying it multiple times he sent to the Weasley's and Ginny.

For the time being Ron and Hermione were still staying at the Burrow. They too were invited to join auror training beginning at the ministry next week. They accepted and the trio were glad to be remaining together. The summer had separated them more than they would have liked and here was their opportunity to reconnect.

Harry kept himself busy, but his mind always seemed to wander back to Ginny. He wondered how she was doing. She was head girl for Gryffindor even though she hadn't been perfect in her 6th year, due mainly to the fact that Death Eaters were running the school.

They kept in touch by owling each other every chance they got, but Ginny was up to her ears in work. She had to catch up for all that she had missed last year because of the unsatisfactory teachers, while also juggling her head girl and quidditch captain duties.

As Auror training continued it intrigued Harry more and more. He was finally getting the hang of it and the excellence that was in him was beginning to show. The trainers had begun to get worry about the alleged Chosen One, but as he mastered the technique they were pleased, and all doubt was gone. The days went by faster as the trio chattered about memories revolving around Hogwarts.

"Remember that time when…"

"Yes! And when…"

It never seemed to end because there were simply too many memories. It reminded Harry of school though as they got shushed for talking and threatened to be separated if they couldn't control their tongues. He would grin and laugh, glancing over to watch Ron and Hermione's similar faces.

As the semester went on Ginny's letters seemed more and more desperate. She was overwhelmed with all that she had to do and Harry worried about her. She didn't know how she was going to manage all her work. Harry was missing her to the point that he had to contain himself from telling her to quit school and come back to him. He knew how selfish that would be and he would never want that for Ginny. So instead he tried to reassure her that all would be well and give her as much advice as he could, but he could only do so much.

Harry sighed as Moose tapped on the window on the apartment. Teddy toddled over to the window pointing up at the bird; while Harry opened it and pulled the owl inside. It was from Ginny.

Harry,

I want to start by telling you that I love you so much and by no means am I trying to say that we are over. This summer with you was heaven, but being apart changes everything. I miss the romance and the stuff we did for each other. It's not your fault, or mine for that matter that we can't do these things anymore, but I think we should reevaluate. In other words, right now something else on my list is too much and I think we should take a break. At least until we get to see each other again. I still love you, but things have changed.

Ginny

Harry held the paper between his fingers for quite a while longer, reading and rereading the same few sentences. He knew that they had been struggling a bit, but was it really enough to call their relationship off? Was it enough to return back to the "friends" stage that they had been in for the past seven years of their lives?

Teddy tapped Harry's leg and held his arms up to him; asking to be carried. Harry obliged, picking the child up. But even Teddy could tell that Harry was a wreck.

His flying emotions turned to emotionless as the days passed. He didn't go to auror training, and the only thing he did seem to do was take care of Teddy. He had decided that nothing was going to change with Teddy, because it certainly wasn't his fault that Ginny and Harry were no longer together.

After missing training for a week Hermione and Ron came and knocked on Harry's door.

"Harry, we're worried about you. Open up!"

"C'mon mate, we just want to talk."

Eventually Harry gave in. They were his friends after all.

"Harry, what's been going on?" Hermione asked. "You haven't been at training for a week and we haven't heard from you or anything."

"I've been busy," Harry said.

Hermione's eyes scanned his apartment. It was a mess. Clothes were on the floor, dishes were piled up in the sink, and it didn't look like Harry had showered in a while. Turning away from him she quickly went to check on Teddy.

The baby lay asleep in his crib. His room remained clean. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't deny the fact that she had been worried about him. Walking back into the living room Hermione saw Harry with his face in his hands.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Ginny broke up with him," Ron said.

"Oh. I guess that would explain a lot," she said. "Harry I'm so sorry. Why didn't you come talk to us about it?"

"Well you're friends with her too. I didn't know if that would really be fair."

"Harry we'll always be your friend. You can come talk to us about anything!" Hermione approached him and pulled him in for a hug. "C'mon, we're going out. But first, you're taking a shower."

Hermione went into action. She dropped Teddy off with Mrs. Weasley and briefed her in on what was going on. Then she went back to Harry's apartment to find him all nice and clean. His hair was washed and sort of combed. His jeans hung off his hips and his green t-shirt brought out his eyes.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked. Though he looked much better than he had when they had arrived earlier; you could tell he still had a long ways to go before he could get over Ginny.

"We're not going anywhere if you don't get shoes on!" Hermione said pushing Harry's gray pumas towards him.

Ron was as clueless as Harry as to where they were going. They walked through the city. The weather was beginning to get cooler, especially since it was evening. The leaves were turning colors, and a few had already fallen. Hermione, who tended to get cold easily, was bundled up in dark jeans, dark gray ballet flats, a black pea coat jacket, and a kelly green scarf. Her hair was tied back in a curly ponytail and her simple make-up lead to believe that they weren't going anywhere special.

She led them to a small restaurant on a street full of shops and boutiques. It was a Thai restaurant decorated with bamboo, golden statues, Asian music, and an aroma of yummy food. Harry and Ron's face were a little questionable.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked quietly in Hermione's ear.

"You needed to get out of the house and there wasn't any food at your apartment."

"Yes, but why _here_?" Ron asked.

"My parents used to take me to eat at all different kind of places when I was young because they wanted to broaden my horizon; and this kind of food just stuck with me. It's really good."

They still looked doubtful, but followed the hostess as she seated them at a booth near the back.

"Is there more to your plan?" Ron asked while Harry was in the restroom.

"Of course; I could never just leave it at dinner," she grinned mischievously.

"So what else do you have in mind?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you and Harry could go to a bar or something. I think he needs to get out and have some fun; take his mind off of Ginny."

"You don't want to come?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I think that's more of a guy thing."

"It's kind of a best friend thing too," Ron replied.

"You know what? I think I might go check on Ginny. I know she was the one that broke up with him, but I didn't ever think that maybe she's a wreck too. It is a Friday night after all; she won't have any classes."

"Okay," Ron said. It was all he had the chance to say considering that Harry came and sat back down.

"Have any suggestions Hermione?" Harry asked, scanning the menu for something that looked good.

"Pad Thai is great. It's skinny noodles and chicken with peanut sauce that's to die for."

Already his spirits seemed to be up a bit. He had smiled and everything. Hermione just hoped that tonight would remind him that Ginny wasn't everything and that he could move on from her if he just focused his energy elsewhere. Meanwhile Hermione really felt the need to check up on Ginny. She was sure that Ginny wasn't quite as sure about her decision to break up with Harry as she had made it sound in her break-up letter to him.

**Review!**


	10. Stupid Decisions Have Consequences

**As many of you told me you were disappointed with the last chapter. Maybe this will clear some of the issues you had with it, though I know it won't appease all of you. I'll be lucky for a few readers to agree with me that maybe this is for the best of the story. This chapter is quite short but I have a paper to write for English III Honors and it was this or nothing for while. **

"I just have a feeling that it's not the right thing for my life right now," Ginny said, "almost like I've moved on."

"How can you say that? You spent all of your years at Hogwarts pining for Harry Potter and then when you get him you break up with him."

"I thought you were here as a friend."

"I am. Friends are here to bring you back into reality. You might have just given away your only chance with him."

Ginny sat in the grass by the lake bawling. Her hands held her red and tear streaked face.

"I'm stupid," Ginny said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but right now you are," Hermione replied patting Ginny on the back.

"How is he?" Ginny asked quietly looking up.

"Well, he's about as good as you are right now. Ron and I went to visit him after he didn't show up for auror training for a week. He hadn't left his apartment. It was mess. It didn't look like he had showered either, though Teddy was doing well."

"I don't know what got into me. Well, I guess I do, but I don't why. I've been in love with him since I first laid eyes on him, and now eight years later something's changed. I still love him, but what I'm trying to figure out is if I love him as more than a friend. He's always been there for me, but lately we've been getting more serious and I'm still young. We both are. Do I want to marry him? I don't know. I'm so lost and confused. I'm here, he's there. It changes my perspective. I don't know why this didn't happen while he was gone looking for horcruxes though. Was it because we weren't together then? Help me Hermione!"

"I don't think I can answer these questions for you. These are those questions that you have to figure out on your own. Ron and I have trouble sometimes too. We always seem to get into fights about all kinds of stuff. Eventually one of us always ends up walking out. I always find that a good night's sleep helps me."

Ginny lifted her gaze to the sky. Glimpses of stars were beginning to appear. "Hermione I'm so overwhelmed right now. School is more difficult than I thought possible. They're piling on two years' work of stuff trying to catch us up. I'm trying to get together a good quidditch team, but after a year without playing I'm finding it difficult. I'm trying to keep my house together, but I'm not the only one falling apart. It wasn't supposed to be this hard. All the threats that we used to have are gone, so why aren't all my problems?"

"I'm sorry Ginny. I don't have an answer for you."

"It's almost curfew," Ginny said standing up and brushing herself off.

Hermione stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"I'm here for you Ginny, just like I'm there for Harry."

***

"If I had to guess I bet my sister's about as big of a mess as you are," Ron said, taking a swig of his beer.

They both sat the bar. Each with one hand wrapped around the beer resting on the table. Another empty bottle was waiting to be cleaned up in front of Harry.

"I don't know she's the one that broke up with me after all."

"She's been in love with you for practically her whole life. Something else has to be going on. She wouldn't just do that for any reason."

"I thought we were doing great. I'd been planning a proposal to her," Harry said blushing.

The swig of beer that had just entered Ron's mouth was nearly sprayed across the bar. His eyes got big and his head whipped around to face Harry.

"What? Are you kidding me? Ginny's still really young!" His initial reaction was covered after a moment, replaced by an apologetic face. "Harry, I'm sorry. I guess I keep forgetting that you guys have been in love for a while. And I'd much rather you marry her than some guy that I don't know. What were thinking?"

"Well, I did just start thinking about it; before she broke up with me."

"Never mind, you don't need to talk about it," Ron said remembering that they had just broken up. There was a silence between them for a few moments. Both finished their beers and Ron held up darts. "Care for a round?" He asked. Harry shrugged and stood up from the bar.

It kept his mind off Ginny for a while as he planned a way to beat Ron, who was surprisingly good for never having thrown a dart in his life. Yet in the end Harry won. It was then that Ron suggested Wizarding Chess, a game that he knew he was rather good at. Not only did Ron win by skill, but he greatly outplayed his opponent who had had a bit more beer than him. As the clock neared midnight Ron suggested they go home.

The boys found Hermione at Harry's apartment watching Teddy. She was sleepily watching television when they walked in. She sat up and pointed to Teddy's room, signaling them to be quiet because the baby was sleeping. Ron sat beside her and Hermione curled up to his side. Harry looked on with envy, wishing that Ginny and he could still do that. He had to face the reality again; they were broken up.

Hermione yawned and stood up. "We'd better head back to the Burrow, Ron." Then she turned to face Harry. "I'm glad to see you. You'd better be at Auror training come Monday or I'll be after you. Take care," she said hugging him. Then they were gone.

The eerie silence was unnerving for Harry. He turned on the radio, looking for some comfort. He was filled with loneliness again. Now that his friends were gone he was left with nothing to do except think about Ginny. All of his memories of her ran through his head. From the first time they met to their last kiss, it was all there. Soon tears were slowly falling down his face. He stood up and walked to his dresser where he opened the first drawer and at the bottom found a small velvet box. Opening it he found the small ring nestled among the cushions. The band was engraved with Ginny's name. Harry felt the urge to chuck it across the room, but he restrained and put it back before he did something he regretted.

**Do I have anymore fans, or are all of you still upset with me? If you are well I'll keep trying and review anyway. :)**


	11. Trying to Move On

**And here's another chapter! I know I'm not updating as quickly anymore, but I'm doing my best. First semester is getting close to being over and I have to bring my grades up. This happens to be the hardest school year of my life. I've also had some writer's block so that doesn't help either. Not to mention I had a good book to read. On the plus side though I have a new sister! She's two weeks old. :) That's kept me busy and my brother's birthday was yesterday. He's 9. But nonetheless I'm back!**

**First I want to thank A.J. Hummel for her review. :) And to everyone else thank you for reviewing, but please keep in mind that this is my story and I'm 15. Maybe we could try the two nice comments to every mean one? Anyways, on with the story!**

The dimly lit room was smoky and loud. The body heat left it hot and smelly. The people were obnoxious, yet there Harry sat; right in the middle of it. He was on a stool at the bar; a beer in one hand and a girl in the stool beside him. She was a skinny blond with tight jeans and a red strapless top.

Her name was Cassidy, and seeing Harry sitting alone, she had decided to join him. Harry didn't care for her company, but wasn't rude enough to tell her to leave. He listened as she rambled on, not pausing to let him reply. Harry didn't have a clue as to what she was saying, but was glad she didn't expect him to keep up.

"…he totally just dumped me and walked away. He didn't even turn around after that. I haven't heard from…"

She hadn't even needed a prompt to get her started on her ranting. Harry wasn't even sure she would notice if he got up and left. He looked around. In the middle of the dance floor people were grinding up on each other, making out, and flirting. A few were beginning to sway as they walked a little, others were becoming obnoxiously loud. Harry's three beers weren't nearly enough to get him to make a fool of himself.

He didn't know why he came here every week, but this was his stool on Friday nights. It was in the middle of the bar so he could easily see everything that was going on. He often liked to just watch people. Generally they looked like fools doing stupid stuff due to the alcohol. There surely wasn't a lack of it, and the bartender seemed to be a little heavy handed with it. Every once in a while Harry would catch a glimpse of red. Immediately he would look to see if it was Ginny. He wasn't sure she had even ever been in a bar besides the Hog's Head and The Three Broomsticks, but it never failed to make him take a second glance. He had wondered if that was why he went to the bar, in hope of seeing Ginny. In the back of his mind he knew she was sound asleep in the Gyriffindor tower though.

Before night turned to morning Harry left. Teddy stayed with the Weasley's on Friday's. Mrs. Weasley wanted some time with Teddy weekly. It was a perfect opportunity for Harry to get away. Not that a bar was a real getaway, but it was close enough.

Harry would tell you that he was over her, but he was lying. Every waking moment was spent thinking about her. His mind was filled with the image of her fiery red hair, her pale freckled face, and her bright smile. They hadn't corresponded since the owl Ginny had sent to Harry breaking up with him months ago. It was nearly Christmas break. Another week and Ginny would be at the burrow. He was sure to run into her with Teddy and the festivities. Mrs. Weasley had invited him to spend Christmas with them, and because he wanted Teddy to have a wonderful first Christmas he couldn't bear to resist her invitation.

With the help of Ron and Hermione a Christmas tree had been put up in Harry's apartment. Teddy was quite pleased with it because he had helped. He was quick to tell you too. "I elped. I elped with tee," He'd say pointing. Despite Harry's ever varying moods Teddy never failed to fix it. His bright smile, and big innocent eyes warmed Harry's heart.

The day the Hogwart's Express was set to arrive Harry decided to spend the day finishing his Christmas shopping. Teddy was staying with the Weasley's because he wanted to see his aunt Ginny.

***

With the last whistle blowing the train pulled onto platform 9 and ¾. Ginny bundled up in her wool coat and gathered her things. She had missed her family and stepping off the train she scanned the platform for them. Hearing familiar voices calling her name she found the red headed family. They were smiling. Their cheeks were rosy pink and their breath filled the air. In the arms of Hermione was a small black haired boy. His skin was olive and his eyes were brown. She couldn't see much more of though because he was bundled up in a scarf, hat, gloves, and a jacket bigger than him. His eyes lit up and he clapped his hands together reaching out for Ginny as she arrived. "An Ginne! An Ginne!" He called. Laughing she took the boy and hugged him.

Back at the burrow the Weasley's sat around the fireplace with eggnog and hot chocolate. Ginny read a story to Teddy and Mrs. Weasley listened to the Christmas music on the radio. Ron and Hermione had run off to somewhere and Ginny sure didn't want to be the one to find them. It had begun to snow and Teddy pointed out the window as the small white flakes fell.

"Ginne lookie," Teddy said.

"I see. It's pretty isn't it?" She said absently. "Would you like to go play in it?"

He nodded his head in excitement and held his arms out to Ginny ready to go out now. After Ginny bundled him up they stepped outside into the cold snow. It crunched under her feet and she tested it before stepping out onto it. Teddy stuck his tongue out and tasted the cold water. Before Ginny had much time to do anything she was hit upside the head with a snowball. Looking around she didn't anyone, but wasn't bothered seeing as she had grow up with six brothers. After a second snowball Ron and Hermione came around from the side of the house pink faced and laughing. Ron smiled a sheepish lopsided grin and looked smug.

"That's for all the snowballs you hit me with at Hogwarts, but I could never catch up with you to get you back." Hermione said. She took Teddy out of Ginny's arms, but gave her a warning look not to hit her. Ron and Ginny went at it. Wheeling snowballs at each other it wasn't long before Ginny was shaking with cold. Hermione made a few snowballs and passed them to Teddy to throw. He was pleased with his efforts, but soon fell asleep. After he was laid down the trio returned to their fight.

Ron stopped with the front gate swung open and a blushing Harry stepped into the battle arena. Not realizing Harry was there, Ginny continued to throw snowballs until she hit Harry. Her face immediately turned redder than before and she looked sheepish.

"Harry. I didn't know were standing there. Hi," Ginny said.

"I was um just coming to um get Teddy."

"You're welcome to join us Harry!" Hermione said. "Teddy's sleeping now anyways," she said.

"Yeah mate its fun," Ron said, trying to aid Hermione in her attempts to get Harry and Ginny to talk.

Hermione pleaded with Harry with her eyes.

"I guess for bit," he said shrugging.

Hermione immediately attacked him with a snowball which sailed through the air and onto his neck. He shivered before bending down and quickly rolling a snowball together and beginning the fight again.

After Ginny hailed Harry with snowballs, Harry went after her. He chased her around the yard throwing his ammunition at her in hopes of catching her with some. She squealed and tried to away. Ron and Hermione stood at a distance and watched, before joining in.

An hour later they went inside with red faces, frozen fingers, and water dripping off their bodies. It was nothing that a cup of hot chocolate, a slice of warm bread, and a shower couldn't fix. It was the most fun that Harry had had in a long time, and it just happened to be with Ginny. He knew without a doubt that he had enjoyed himself, but he couldn't help but wonder if she'd had as much fun as he had.

"You looked like you were having fun out there Harry," Hermione told him. "And today's only the first day of Christmas break," she reminded him with a wink.

**Well, to the dissappointment of many they are not back together yet. But we may possibly be getting somewhere now. :P I'll update as soon as I can, but my aunt's going to be in town this weekend and I think I'm going to the midnight premiere of New Moon. :D yay! **

**Please review, but let's not be mean now. :)**


	12. I Wish I Could Explain

**Yes I am completely aware that I took over a month to update, and for that I'm sorry. My excuse is my computer. I wrote the chapter, quite well mind you, and then next time I go to pull it up all the rest of the story is there but what I wrote on this chapter. I tried to rewrite it and next time I came back it was all gone again and so once again I tried to rewrite the chapter and it was a major fail. I gave up and put it away for a bit and miraculuously the next time I opened the file the old chapter was there so I just had to finish it. I have yet to figure out what happened to it, but I'm not going to worry about it as long as I got it back. **

****

**Merry late Christmas and New Year! I hope everyone's was wonderful. My Christmas was great. No, I didn't get a white Christmas, but I took a trip a few days before to a place that was covered in snow, so it made up for it. (: How was yours?**

So the long awaited next chapter is here, and I think it will make a bit of you quite pleased. (:

Harry woke to a knock on his door. He had slept in because he had had a late night thinking about Ginny. He was obsessive and he knew it. Hermione was at the door. She was bundled up in a wool coat, jeans, boots, gloves, a scarf, and earmuffs. Her cheeks were rosy pink from the cold and Harry ushered her inside quickly because he was still in him pajamas.

"Are you coming to the burrow?" She asked.

"After I get ready I will."

"Well just to help you hurry along I'll get Teddy ready and he'll be waiting on you when you're done."

"Okay, then I'd better hurry up."

Harry took a shower, combed through his hair, and pulled on jeans, a t-shirt, a warm sweater, and a jacket. He found his tennis shoes in the living room and saw Teddy waiting for him with an excited look on his face.

"Are you ready to go Teddy?" Harry asked him, knowing the answer.

"Of course he is, he's waiting on you Harry," Hermione replied, not giving Teddy a chance to answer.

Harry scooped Teddy up and they apparated to the burrow where the Weasley family was waiting in the living room. Mrs. Weasley had made plans for everyone for the day. They were all going to pick out two Christmas trees; a large one for the burrow, and a smaller for Harry's apartment.

There was a tree farm north of London that had hundreds of acres filled with every type of Christmas tree imaginable. At the entrance Mr. Weasley got distracted and began speaking with one of the muggle workers. Mrs. Weasley stayed with him to make sure that he wouldn't get lost, and Teddy insisted on staying with Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Hermione wandered off for a bit to do, well you know what. This left Harry and Ginny alone.

They walked in silence for awhile. There was a good sized distance between them. Harry searched for a good topic to talk about, anything that he could say to get rid of the awkward silence, but he drew a blank. Finally Ginny spoke.

"We're never going to become what we were again, are we?" She asked quietly.

"Well, I don't know. When? We've been friends and boyfriend-girlfriend. And I must say, you were the one that broke up with me. So you tell me, are we?"

"I wish I could explain everything that was running through my head when I wrote that letter. That night that Hermione came to visit me, I was a mess. And she couldn't understand what I was thinking, and as I tried to put it into words I couldn't really explain it either. I'm not sure." She broke off and looked away. "I didn't get to see you anymore. I was under so much pressure and stress that anything and everything put me off. And I didn't want you see me like that. I didn't want you to not want me anymore because of how I was acting. So I broke up with you so I wouldn't have that problem. But instead, I got another problem; one worse. I broke your heart, and I lost the boy I loved. I figured if I stayed away you, you could move on."

Harry didn't say anything. He seemed to be getting his thoughts together. He turned to look at her and took one her mittened hands in his. Leaning forward, he kissed her. Softly and tentatively at first, but it grew passionate. All of their built up feelings for months overflowed into that kiss that they hadn't shared since school had started.

Harry had missed Ginny so much. He didn't know how he could miss anyone that badly. And for Harry to think something like that was huge. He missed his parents, he missed Sirius, he missed Hedwig, but he found that he could live without them. Ginny seemed to be a different story.

"I love you," was all he said. Those simple words were filled were so much feeling. They incorporated months of loneliness without her; months of a broken heart finally being sewed back together.

"I missed you," Ginny said. "I'm so sorry. You don't under…" Harry covered her mouth with his, murmuring "don't" against hers.

There heard people and broke apart, leaving their hands laced together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Teddy had finally caught up with them. Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips to keep from grinning at the newly renewed couple. Mr. Weasley said, "Good for you kids." Teddy was oblivious to what was going on. He pointed out his favorite Christmas trees as they walked past them.

Minutes later Hermione and Ron showed up. Hermione bubbled over with excitement; Ron's eyes bulged out of his head. He stared googly eyed at the locked hands before looking back and forth from Harry to Ginny. After Hermione hit him lightly he broke his gaze and with an eye roll and left them alone. Hermione's mind was filled with questions that she desperately wanted answers to. Neither said anything though. They wanted to separate from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley before they asked their questions.

***

"What happened?" Hermione asked the question that had been growing behind her closed lips finally spilled out.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sat in Harry's living room, each with a stemming cup of tea. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch together; Harry's arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny's feet were up on the couch and her body was against Harry's chest.

They both looked at each other before answering.

"I guess we realized how much we needed each other," Harry said.

Hermione sighed and in an exasperated tone replied, "That doesn't really answer my question Harry James Potter."

"We were standing there, awkwardly mind you, and neither of us was saying anything, so I asked him if we were ever going to become what we used to be. Then he replied telling me that I was the one that broke up with him and I tried to explain why, which didn't work out very well, but I guess it worked well enough because he kissed me and wouldn't let me say another word about it," Ginny said smilingly thoughtfully.

Harry kissed the top of Ginny's head and replied to Hermione, "Was that the answer to your question?"

"Yes it was smart ass," she said.

Ron's eyes bugged from his face and Harry's got wide.

"What? Have you never heard me cuss before?" She asked.

"Bloody hell. No I haven't." Ron said.

Both Ginny and Hermione broke out in laughter at the boy's awed faces. Ginny ran a hand up and down one of Harry's arms, turned to him and said, "It's okay love. Some things are better left unknown."

Harry wasn't quite sure if there was another meaning behind that phrase, but at the moment he didn't care. He had the love of his life in his arms, a sweet, sleeping child to watch over in the next room, and the best family anyone could want at the burrow.

**I would love to get some real reviews and so I'll have over fifty. Remember, I need lots of love, I'm 15; so come on people, dig deep and spend an extra minute to send me a quick review/comment. It will be greatly appreciated! And it will ensure that the next chapter comes much more quickly. If you don't review I can't make any promises. ;)**


	13. Silence is Welcomed

**This is an all time record for me. I updated the next day! Which means that yes, I wrote a whole chapter in less than 24 hours. This did indeed mean that I was up late and was very tired at school, but it's done and exciting and I have 50 reviews. Yes! That's super exciting. Please keep them coming and don't let me keep you any longer from reading the chapter! (:**

"Where is he taking me?" Ginny begged.

"I don't know," Hermione replied in a singsong "I'm acting like I don't know but I really do" kind of way.

"Ugh. I know you're lying to me, please just tell me. Please?"

"Sorry Gin, no can do. I think you should wear this though," Hermione said holding up a navy silk mini dress with gold sequin detail at the top. The silk covered one shoulder and the gold sequins covered the other.

It was gorgeous, and Ginny knew she'd be stupid not to wear it. Knowing what her answer would be Hermione dug through Ginny's closet until she found a navy pair of high pumps. She tossed them Ginny's way, narrowly missing her head, and then moved to jewelry. After a little more digging she proudly emerged with a set of gold bangles, small dangly gold earrings, and a gold key necklace. Ginny slipped it all on, still upset that she didn't know where Harry was taking her tonight.

After she got dressed Hermione did her hair and make-up. Her hair was curled and put in an elegant twist with curls hanging out of her loose bun. Her make-up was nearly indescribable. Her eyes looked gorgeous with a shimmery gold eye shadow, black eyeliner thinly outlining her eyes, and a soft blush making her glow. Hermione smiled sweetly at her and hugged her friend.

"Have fun!" She said as the doorbell rang and Ginny flew down the stairs to answer it.

Harry was waiting on the other side; a rose in his hand. He passed it to her before he bent his head down to kiss her. Not a moment later Hermione came racing down the stairs with a black peacoat jacket in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said not sounding sorry at all, "but you forgot your jacket and you'll freeze without it."

"Thanks 'Mione," Ginny said taking it.

Behind Ginny's back Hermione winked at Harry before going back up the stairs. Harry took Ginny's hand and they stepped outside into the chilly night.

"Close your eyes Ginny," Harry said. She was expecting it; the whirling and spinning; and when she opened them they were standing in a dark alleyway. She followed his lead and Harry lead her to the much busier street where people came and went to and fro. He led her to the entrance of a nice looking muggle restaurant.

Ginny enjoyed muggle restaurants; sure it took longer for the food to arrive, but it really did give a nice time for the couple to talk.

The table had a white tablecloth and a single flickering candle on it. It was at the back where there weren't as many people. Harry thanked the hostess and pulled Ginny's seat out for her; being a perfect gentleman.

Harry's hair had attempted to be combed; he wore a suit and tie.

"What's the occasion?" Ginny asked, eying him up and down.

"There is none." He said sitting down. He passed Ginny a menu and looked down at it himself. "I know how you hate waiting a while for your food, so I'll apologize now; this is one of those restaurants that it takes a while to get your food out to you."

"That's alright. Usually I'm dying of starvation at this time, but I ate a late lunch," she said laughing softly.

"Perfect," Harry replied smiling to himself.

***

Despite the chilly night the couple walked through the park. The sun had long ago set and the stars twinkled above them, though they were hidden because of the city lights. They walked through the freshly mown grass hand in hand under the large trees. Neither of the couple were talking, though the silence was welcomed. It wasn't awkward in any way; it was calm and peaceful showing that devotion and love can come from more than words.

There comes a time when we have to move on or else we never really more forward. Whether we like it or not, change in inevitable. Sometimes we just want to hold onto the moment and never move forward from it. Harry realized that long ago when sadness had overtaken him. When he had been filled with grief and wallowing in his own self pity he realized that he needed to more forward and continue on. So despite his grief through all of his losses he kept going and put them behind him, though never forgetting those he loved.

Turning to face Ginny memories flooded his mind; from when he first met her to their last kiss before she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I love you Ginny," Harry said interrupting the silence.

"Mmm." She murmured. "I love you more than you'll ever know."

And with more passion then either thought possible they kissed. It was strong, sweet and caring all in one. As they broke apart Harry reached into his jacket pocket. Kneeling down on one knee the cold ground below him he looked up at her. She really was beautiful. Her face glowed and slants of light beams fell onto it lighting it up more.

"Ginerva Weasley, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Harry watched her face that tears were now streaming down it.

"Oh. Don't cry," he said trying to hide the hurt in his own face.

Before he could stand up she had put both of her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back down. She was beaming now.

"Oh Harry. I love you too. Of course I will!"

He had never seen her smiled so big and Harry had never been so happy. Slipping his mother's silver antique ring decorated with three diamonds on her finger he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her hands ruffled his hair and his ran up and down her back.

"You had me worried for a minute," he said honestly as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she said, but neither said anything else seeing as they were entwined in each other's arms, lips together again.

**I know you have thoughts about this, don't even try to hide it, so review and let me in on those thoughts. Please? (:**

**Oh and a picture of Ginny's dress along with her engagement ring is on my profile. It's gorgeous so you know you want to go check it out. :D**


	14. That's My Bloody Sister!

**And once again I must apologize for making you wait ten forevers for me to update. I lost this chapter at least twice, maybe more, and my frustration led me to put it away for a while. What's worse is that I had about half of it written and so losing it meant losing a lot. But as usual I missed it too much to put it away for too long so here it is.(:**

She woke up to the feel of warm, strong arms wrapped around her. She snuggled closer for a moment, absorbing the feeling that she got from being so close to him, and then moved away and softly stepped out of the bed. Feeling the draft she pulled her robe close around her and walked into the kitchen. Absolutely famished Ginny began making breakfast, already knowing that Harry would wake up grumpy because of his empty stomach.

Humming to herself as she fixed the meal she didn't notice someone else enter the room. Harry's arms encircled her tiny waist and kissed her collarbone lightly. Startled, she jumped a little, but none too much as Harry wrapped his arms tighter and spun her around so she was facing him. Her arms went to his neck and she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. As her hands went up, the light caught the three diamonds in her ring and she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"You know we have to go to my house soon," Ginny said as the couple sat at the breakfast bar eating.

"I know. Teddy's there so we'll have to pick him up."

There was a silence enveloping the room. Neither of them wanted to say what they were going to have to do out loud.

"We'll have to tell my family," Ginny said finally.

"I know." Harry sighed. "It's not your parents I'm worried about though."

"He'll get over it. And who knows; maybe he'll react differently than we think."

***

Half an hour later they had both showered and dressed. Ginny was in an above the knee, high-waisted, white, pleated, cotton skirt, red tights, grey uggs, a long sleeve, grey fitted shirt, and a red scarf. Harry wore a grey collared shirt, a black leather jacket, jeans, and his grey pumas. They grabbed hands and apparated to the steps of the Burrow.

"Let's get this over with." Ginny mumbled, knocking on the door.

A smiling Mrs. Weasley opened it and ushered them inside.

A small boy was crawling at top speed towards Harry, who immediately scooped him up and gave him a huge hug.

"Teddy!" Harry exclaimed.

He beamed at Harry and then held his arms out; asking to be passed into Ginny's arms. As she stretched her arms out towards him the light from the room glinted onto her newly acquired ring; giving everyone something to stare at. There was a quiet moment in the room before it broke out in chatter.

"Ginny do you have something to tell us?" Ron's slightly angered voice asked.

Mrs. Weasley's face was one of awe and excitement. She looked as if she could cry. Her hands came up to her mouth and after a moment a smile broke across her face.

"Oh darling. I'm so excited for you!" Mrs. Weasley said embracing her only daughter in a warm, tight hug. She gave her one last squeeze before embracing Harry in a welcoming hug; a hug that truly brought him into the family.

"It is Harry right?" George joked.

"Of course it is!" Mrs. Weasley snapped; not even giving Ginny a chance to answer. "We'll have to let everyone know and plan a date and talk about decorations and such," Mrs. Weasley said; suddenly flustered. "There's so much to do. It's going to be great. I'm just so happy for you two."

Ron was looking a little sullen; standing off to the side of the room. Hermione was rubbing a hand gently up and down Ron's back murmuring to him softly.

She left him though and came towards Harry and Ginny beaming.

"Ginny I'm so happy for you." She embraced her in a warm hug and did the same with Harry. "Good for you," she told him; giving him a quick wink.

Ron had followed Hermione and stood behind her.

"I'm happy for you," he said stiffly.

"Ron," Hermione said in a threatening tone.

His cheeks reddened a little and his face tensed. He pushed his lips together; trying to hold back the words that ran through his mind.

Harry, knowing that Ron was about to explode, nodded his head towards the door asking if he wanted to step outside for a minute. Ron again nodded stiffly and followed him out the door.

"That's my bloody sister," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"That's the girl I'm in love with Ron," Harry said.

"How can you be in love with my sister? You're marrying her. Marrying her, Harry. So help me if you hurt her. You do understand what marriage is right? It's a commitment for life; the rest of your bloody life, so you had better not back out."

Harry didn't say anything; knowing that Ron wasn't done yet.

"She's my sister. She's only seventeen. And she's getting married; at seventeen."

"Ron, I've been in love with your sister for a long time. I love her. I'm not going to hurt her; or leave her. I love her. You're my best friend mate; please try to understand that."

Harry looked up. A few of the blinds were pushed aside; leaving room for eyes to peer out at them and their private conversation.

"We've got company," Harry murmured.

Ron, understanding what he meant, turned to go back inside.

He looked over his shoulder for one fleeting moment and muttered to Harry, "I just need a little time."

-----

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Ginny asked.

"No. All in all it went well."

They were sitting on the couch in Harry's living room; hands entwined. Teddy was watching the television and Harry and Ginny were discussing their day.

Ginny wasn't surprised at Ron's reaction. She knew that he'd be upset; but for Ron he contained himself rather well.

"Mum was really happy Harry. I haven't seen her that happy in a while."

"I know. I'm glad we were able to put a smile on her face. She deserves to be happy."

**Reviews possibly?**


End file.
